Here Comes the Rain again
by Not a Shorty
Summary: Ed had tried killing his dear friend Winry, now he's feeling sad about his brother. He's in pain, both mentally and physically. All because he had killed...him... EdxWin. R & R
1. Chapter One: Alphonse

_**Here Comes the Rain again…**_

_By Nina Elric_

_

* * *

_

_Here comes the rain again,_

_Falling from the stars._

_Drenched in my pain again,_

_Becoming who we are._

_As my memory rest,_

_But never forgets what I lost._

_Wake me up when September ends…_

_

* * *

_

**Here Comes the Rain again** –** Alphonse...**

_It was a cold September night, that it had all happened...

* * *

_

It was a light sprinkle outside, the rain had just begun. I was scared. I was in an alleyway, holding a knife above my head. Winry was lying down, trembling. I was sitting on her stomach, about to stab her. My hand shook terribly. I couldn't do it. Winry; she was my best friend. We've known each other for so long. How could I do this. The knife dropped from my hand and landed but a few inches away from her face. She was still trembling, she was, now,faced towards the fallen knife. I stood up. She was staring at the knife, she couldn't keep her eyes away from it. I knew what she was thinking. She was thinking, _'Why didn't he kill me?'_ I couldn't do it, Winry. I've known you for most of my life...

It was September 2, 1915. I was sixteen years old now. Winry was turning sixteen in but a few days. I guess you could say, letting her live was the best present to give her. I still had the wounds from the Lab 5 incident, and I was still getting over the fact that I had tried to murder Winry. I silently walked to the edge of the alleyway and sat on the roadside; on the curb. I was crying. My head was buried in my hands which were rested upon my knees. I could bare it any longer. I didn't want her to be in as much pain as I was in, but what happened to get that matter out of the way, was no reason for my actions. I screwed up again. The rain was getting heavier. I felt pain throughout my body. My head was pounding and my heart was hurting. I felt dead.

**---In Central HQ---**

I had killed my brother…all for my own selfish reasons. I was in my dorm room now, and I wasn't feeling right. The pain still hadn't gone away when I left the alleyway. I only hoped that Winry was all right.

I couldn't understand why I was suddenly going out and killing people, and all for my selfish gain. Maybe I had grown tired of searching for the stone and decided to take the chances of others lives. Or maybe I had grown tired and depressed, and might have wanted to get the people's misery out of my own life. Maybe there was a spark that triggered a panicked and I forgot who I was. Or maybe…

_Alphonse…_

Alphonse was dead, and so I felt empty. A sudden urge for my own blood to shed hit my head and I ran to the desk at the far side by the door. There, I opened one of the drawers and retrieved something silverfish-gray. It was a…gun! I lifted it slowly, my hand shaking as it had done with the knife. I held it up to my head, and was ready to pull the trigger. But a sudden knocked on the door awakened me. I didn't know how to respond, so I panicked and shoved the gun back into the drawer and shut it tightly and quickly. Just then, the door flew open. It was Winry. She was crying. She flew into my arms and I tightly held her close. I wanted her to save me. But no one could. Not now, not ever. My life's scars were revealing themselves, to Winry, to everybody. I was bleeding slowly, but steadily. I knew I wasn't supposed to be here. The kindness of my brother was gone, as for he was dead. I would never see him again. I missed my nii-san. Too much…

* * *

**A/N:** Hey. So how was it? I know...it was short and all...but the nextchapter, I promise, will be much longer! Yay for longer chapters! waves the original japanese flagI've been trying to figure out how to get this story started. As you can tell, it's gonna be an EdxWin, but it starts off sadly.

Ed tried killing poor Winry. Had he gone mad? Find out in **Chapter Two – Scars and Tears…**


	2. Chapter Two: Scars and Tears

_**Here Comes the Rain Again**_

_by Nina Elric_

* * *

_Here comes the rain again,_

_Falling from the stars._

_Drenched in my pain again,_

_Becoming who we are._

_As my memory rest,_

_But never forgets what I lost._

_Wake me up when September Ends..._

* * *

**Here Comes the Rain again - Scars and Tears**

_It had been a cold September night, when it had all happened...__

* * *

I was on the bridge's small wall, trying my best to keep my balance, talking to Alphonse. _

"Whoever created stew is a genious. It has milk in it, yet it tastes good still." I said cheerfully.

"What are you talking about, Nii-san?" Al asked with a slight frown.

"You know I hate milk, and normally you wouldn't put it in vegetable soup, but in stew it tastes great!" I explained. We continued our way across the bridge until we got across.

Hours later, Al and I were back at Autie Pinako's house, hoping that the river's water would settle.

"I hope they can keep the river's water barricaded." Al and I looked at each other and nodded slightly. We grabbed some rain ponchos and slipped them on as we left the house. "Boys, get back here, where are you going!"

"We're going to help!" I yelled to Pinako with my scratchy voice...

I was on the bridge's small wall, trying my best to keep my balance, talking to Alphonse.

* * *

That was a great memory. We met our sensei at the river. Izumi Curtis was her name. I missed her. She was dead now, she had died from an illness she had had for some time now. 

Winry opened the door and walked in. Her eyes were all puffy and red, most likely from crying. We walked and flew into my arms. I held her close, meaning not to let go.

We were in that position for minutes and minutes. Time flew by. Each passing second feeling as it was being delayed on purpose.

"Winry..." I drifted off. "Winry I--"

"I-it's all right..." She stammered a bit and looked up at me. Her blues eyes glistened in the moonlight, pouring in from the the windows. The lights were off, and I was quite sad and depressed. For some odd reason, I felt weird and strange inside. I couldn't understand why Winry would forgivea mad man like me.

"Winry...I lo--" I couldn't finish my sentence ue to Riza Hawkeye blasting through the doors. Riza pulled Winry away from me and gave me a glare. I went into deep shock. "WINRY! I LOVE YOU!" I had to get it out of me, otherwise, I would be living in guilt. Yet, I still live in guilt anyways...

* * *

The doll I had made her for her,I believe,6th birthday, had been in her suitcase. When she came into my room, she threw her suitcase to the wall and it had opened and spilled all over the place. She packed her trusty wrench and her doll. Plus a few articles of clothing. She was hoping to stay longer, but as you could see, she wasn't going to. I heard screaming down the hall. It was Winry. She was screaming at someone. But who? Was it... 

My door slammed open once again. I could've sworn the door would've flew off the hinges, this time, it was Fuhrer Roy Mustang. He had been pushed up a few ranks after I had discovered that Fuhrer Bradly was really Pride, the Homunculus.

"ROY! DON'T HURT HIM. I LOVE--" She stopped and gaspedwhen she heard the snap of his fingers. The Flame Alchemist was trying to kill me! I didn't blame him. He first gave a warning snap. The the second one he tried to burn me. But he couldn't. He couldn't do it. My dorm was catching on fire. Winry's belongings and everything. The only thing I saved wasthe doll I had made her...and the gun...

* * *

_Summer has come and passed,_

_The innocent can never last._

_Wake me up when September ends..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **So...It's a little longer, but yeah. Anywho. How'd you like it. Another little anouncement, the next chapter will be a little delayed. I have severe writer's block and can't seem to think of anythin else, so you'll be waiting a bit, if you don't mind, of course! lol...

What will become of Ed and Winry? Will Ed stay depressed, or will Roy decide he's had enough? Find out in **Chapter Three - Love Burns...**

Enjoy!

-_Nina_


End file.
